


What He'll Give

by Ninni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Comeplay, Dean is so in love, Dean is the subbiest sub to ever sub, Drabble, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Pretty much a PWP, Sam being a tease, Sub!Dean, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bit of a size kink if you want, cockplay, oke it's a shameless PWP, so is Sam btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninni/pseuds/Ninni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is keeping Dean on the edge, and Dean is weeping for it. Pretty much a PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He'll Give

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say here, I'm afraid. Just some shameless, wincesty PWP because I like to make the world a filthier place.

What He'll Give

 

*

 

Sam is wrapped around Dean, draped over every inch of him, strong arms around Dean’s waist as the sheer weight of him presses them into the mattress. Sam’s long hair tickles Dean’s damp temple, his breath hot and thrumming with promise against Dean’s ear as his fingers plays with Dean’s nipple, pulling a needy whimper from his throat.

Sam has been teasing him for hours. Pushing Dean almost over the edge all morning, with his clever fingers, with his traitorous tongue. And now, the head of Sam’s enormous cock is pressing against the stretched rim of Dean’s spit-soaked hole, dripping with pre-come. Dean gasps as he presses back against his brother, whining shamelessly because he is too far gone to care.

“Please, Sam,” he begs, arching his back, a shiver tearing through him as Sam’s tongue laps at his neck, his earlobe. “I can’t take this anymore, I need you to – fuck, please, Sam…”

“So fucking beautiful like this, Dean,” Sam rasps against his throat, his hand travelling down to Dean’s weeping cock, hard against his stomach. Sam doesn’t stroke it, his fingertips barely ghost over the shaft. “You know how much I love when you get like this? So desperate for my cock, you’re fucking _shaking_.”

Sam’s cock slides between the cheeks of Dean’s ass, and Dean can't stop the sob as he scrambles against the mattress, claws at the sheets, digs his nails into Sam’s meaty thigh – he simply can’t take it anymore because he needs to feel Sam slide into him _nownownow_ or he feels like he might die from it.

Sam’s voice is like steam against his ear when he whispers, “You’re crying, big brother.”

And Dean realizes that he is, his face is wet with tears of frustration leaking from the corners of his eyes.

“Why are you crying, baby?” Sam coos, and Dean manages through his lust filled haze to marvel at the control in Sam’s voice, the levelled coolness of his little brother – it scares Dean almost as much as it turns him on.

“Crying from embarrassment, maybe? Huh? Is that it? Are you embarrassed about how much you want your baby brother’s cock to fuck you open, pound that spot that makes you cream yourself?”

“What do you want me to do, Sam?” Dean moans, rubbing his ass against Sam’s dripping cock desperately, “What do I have to do to make you fuck me?”

“Tell me,” Sam whispers. “Tell me what you are.”

“Yours,” Dean replies without hesitation, “I’m yours.”

The length of Sam’s body is impossibly hot and damp against Dean’s, curled around him like a cocoon, like shelter, possession and protection. Sam’s long fingers curls around Dean’s cock, and Dean’s body hums with the pleasure ripping through him.

“And who owns this cock?” Sam mumbles at the corner of Dean’s mouth, placing small kitten licks at his lips as he strokes Dean’s cock firmly.

“You do, Sam, you do, it’s yours, all of me is, it’s all yours!” Dean babbles, vision swimming, his hole twitching with the need to be filled.

Then finally; finally, and now Dean is aware of the tears streaming down his face, from relief this time, because he feels the head of Sam’s cock pressing into him, filling him up, and Dean can’t help the noises that he’s making. Sam grabs one of Dean’s legs and holds it up, angles his hips and _thrusts_ and the burn and the stretch is too much, too good, too blinding, and Dean thinks he might pass out from it.

“Yess,” Dean hisses, as Sam begins to pound into him, hard and deep. “Thank you,” Dean moans or sobs, he doesn’t know, all he knows is that this is what he lives for, these moments, when Sam is inside him. His Sam, his brother, the air Dean breathes, his reason to pull through his miserable existence, the brightest light in Dean’s compact darkness.

This is what he lives for.

He lives _for_ Sam, he lives _because_ of Sam, or _thanks_ to Sam, and Sam’s all Dean needs.

“You were made for this,” Sam growls, his fingers white with force around Dean’s thigh, “Made to take my cock, Dean, you take it so good. So slick and open for me, you have no idea what you fucking do to me, big brother. You gonna come on my cock, you hear me?”

Dean nods, desperately, one hand reaching back and grasping Sam’s hair, pulling their lips together. Sam’s mouth is warm and wet against his, panting and pouring out filthy words that will have him blushing later and all Dean can do is to hang on and take it because Sam is going for it now, his thrusts hard and unforgiving. Sam’s cock is hitting Dean’s sweet spot with every single thrust and Dean feels his orgasm rise in his gut, in his _bones,_ and he knows Sam can tell.

“Come for me, Dean,” Sam mumbles against his lips, the request low, he sounds like sex over fucking broken glass, and just like that Dean comes. The orgasm rips through him mercilessly, his entire body going taut as he comes all over them.

Dean collapses, boneless, as he lets Sam continue to fuck him, because Sam hasn’t come yet, Sam will keep this up, Sam will bring Dean to the edge again with his cock alone.

And Dean will take it. He will take everything Sam will give him.

 


End file.
